


Don't Drift Too Far

by TheAsexualofSpades



Series: Quarantine Drabbles [132]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pacific Rim (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Avengers Movie Night, Blink And You Miss It Justice League Reference, Bully Flash Thompson, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Movie Night, Pacific Rim References, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, baby spider, momma spider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualofSpades/pseuds/TheAsexualofSpades
Summary: The best way to wind down after a long day is with a good cuddle and a movie, right? If you ask any Avenger, they'll certainly say so.In which movie nights are serious business, Peter is a little spider roll, and okay, yeah, maybe we're building a Jaeger.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Sam Wilson, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts
Series: Quarantine Drabbles [132]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677655
Comments: 19
Kudos: 415





	Don't Drift Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to everyone who loves this little series! I love it too. Also if you haven't seen Pacific Rim I'm sorry, you're missing out, also you may not get most of the references. It's good though so...

Fandom: Marvel

Prompt: Can you continue this one itself where they watch the movie and sheninaigans ensue!!?? — Ananymous_Human

maybe the avengers following up by checking up on peter/doing something about flash? — panda

* * *

Listen, okay, movie night at Avengers Tower is serious business.

First, selecting a movie is a process. There’s a list saved in the Tower Database of triggers for everybody, including the relative severity of said triggers. Any movie that could even be entered into the pool has to be vetted by Pepper that it does not violate the conditions of said list. A content warning is always compiled before the movie is chosen.

Second, snacks. Dunno if you’ve met the Avengers, but at least three of them are certifiable black holes of snacks. Snack holes. Wait, wrong universe.

Anyway, Steve, Clint, and Bruce can and will consume entire fridge-worths of snacks if you let them, so they always have designated snack bowls that have _properly proportioned snacks,_ thank you very much, and everyone is in charge of making sure that anyone who _wants_ some snack will get some snack. And if you finish the bowl, you’re in charge of refilling it.

Third, cuddling. Movie nights equal cuddle puddles, this is the rule, Tony and Bruce proved it using science, it’s happening. Luckily for everybody, the Tower’s living spaces are all chock full of plush sofas and chairs and more beanbag cushions than your average college library. There’s space for everyone. Steve is the Tower’s best supplier of blankets and pillows; the man has everything. Microfiber? You got it. A weighted blanket? He’s got three for you to choose from. Thick and fluffy? He’ll even wrap you in it if you like. The logistics of who sits where is normally down to Natasha. She has this uncanny sense—about everything, let’s be real here—for who needs to be cuddled more on any given night, so she’s the expert at directing people to sit where.

So. _Pacific Rim._

This time, Natasha doesn’t even _need_ to tell people that it’s Peter who needs to be cuddled the most tonight. He’s had a bit of a day. Bit of a week, if he’s being honest. So he’s very happy when Natasha announces that Steve needs to go get the good blanket. The _good_ one. It’s so thick and soft and doesn’t aggravate any of his spider senses and it’s the _best._

With Thor and Clint in the kitchen, sorting out snacks, Peter sits on the couch with Natasha and Bruce, watching Sam and Bucky bicker about which Kaiju is the best. He giggles when Bucky points out that they’re about to watch the damn movie anyway, they may as well just wait.

Oh yeah, one more thing. Talking during movies is allowed _as long_ as everyone agrees to it beforehand. Pausing and going into lengthy discussions requires another round of making sure everyone’s okay with it. He has a feeling it’s mostly gonna be idle snarky commentary tonight.

Steve returns, carrying the blanket over his shoulder. Peter makes little grabby hands, making Steve chuckle as he sets it down.

“You want to do it yourself or let me?”

Peter considers. Steve _is_ very good at tucking people into blankets. As a matter of fact…

“Spider roll?”

Steve grins. “You got it, Peter.”

“Wait, are we ordering sushi?” Bucky looks up. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Yeah,” Sam says, “and it better be from the good place.”

Steve laughs. “Nope. We’re just gonna make our own.”

“Since when do you know how to make sushi?”

“Watch.”

Natasha giggles as Steve spreads the blanket out on the floor, making sure there are no wrinkles.

“Step one: lay out the blanket.”

“Step two,” he says, scooping a giggling Peter into his arms, “add the spider.”

“Oh, you bastard,” Bucky mutters, unable to keep the smile off his face, “I actually _want_ sushi now.”

“Step three,” Steve says, not paying attention, “roll the spider like a sushi.”

He tucks one end of the blanket around Peter and gently pushes him over the blanket, creating a snug Peter-burrito in the blanket. Peter can’t stop laughing as he rolls, ending up a giggly little mess.

“Step four.” Steve carefully picks up the bundle of Peter-and-blanket and lays him on the couch, “put the spider roll in a comfy place.”

“Alright,” Sam says, after _actually_ ordering sushi for Bucky and himself, “that was pretty adorable.”

“Thank MJ,” Natasha says, ruffling Peter’s hair, “she sent that post to me and Steve, of course—“

“And we decided that it was great. Right, Pete?”

Peter snuggles happily into the blanket. “Happy sushi roll.”

“Happy little sushi roll.”

“Okay, we got snacks!” Clint bursts in from the kitchen, carrying two giant bowls. “We got popcorn, we got M&Ms, we got pretzels—“

“And drinks!” Thor sets down a tray of various beverages, each in different cups. Clint immediately grabs a cup and pours himself a generous helping of ginger-ale. Thor rolls his eyes and picks up Peter’s drink.

“Here, little spider roll,” he says, carefully balancing the thermos in Peter’s lap, “hot chocolate.”

Peter sticks the straw in his mouth. “Thanks, Thor.”

“Of course, little spider. Now, I need to see these suits of armor. I keep imagining a version of the Destroyer and I’m sure my expectations are too high.”

“Don’t be so sure, Point Break,” Tony says, coming out of the elevator with Pepper, “these things are _awesome._ ”

“Then why the hell won’t you let us _make_ one?”

“Hush, Hawk,” Thor says, perching his hands on his hips and looking at the couch. “Now, Natasha, who is sitting where?”

“Bruce?”

“Not tonight,” Bruce says, making his way to the armchair next to the couch, “I’m gonna stay over here.”

Natasha nods. “In that case, Peter’s gonna stay right here, in the middle of the couch—“

“Not like I can move myself right now,” Peter says, slurping the hot chocolate.

“…fair. Steve, you’re on his right.”

Steve sits down and pulls the spider roll to his side, ruffling his hair and kissing his forehead.

“Tony, you and Pepper over here.”

“Hi, honey,” Pepper murmurs, also giving Peter a kiss as she sits down. Tony plonks himself on the couch and wraps an arm around Peter’s shoulders.

“Sam? Where’s Bucky?”

“Picking up the sushi downstairs.”

“Wait, you guys ordered _sushi?_ ” Clint huffs. “And you didn’t ask me?”

“We got you some spring rolls.”

“Oh. Okay then.”

Natasha hides a smirk. “You three are on beanbag duty tonight.”

“Hell yeah.” Clint plops himself down on the mass of beanbags sprawled at the foot of the couch. Bucky lays next to him, his back propped up between Steve’s legs.

“Oh, shit, we on beanbag duty?” Sam comes back into the room carrying takeout containers.

Bucky takes them from him as Sam sits down. “You got the spicy mustard, right?”

“I look like an amateur to you?”

Beanbag duty means that they’re in charge of passing snacks and drinks to the people who are too far away to reach. Also means it’s the easiest for them to leave if they need to.

“And where’re you gonna be, Nat?”

Nat sits down on Steve’s other side.

“Right behind me, great.”

“Well, this way I can kick you when you need to move your head or I need something.”

“As usual.”

“You get it.”

“Alright!” Tony claps his hands together. “So, we starting?”

“Yep,” Clint says through a mouthful of popcorn, “let’s get this show on the road.”

As the opening sequence starts playing, and Raleigh’s voice comes over the sound system, Peter finds himself relaxing into Steve’s side. Steve leans over to let Peter rest his head on his shoulder.

“You let me know if you want out,” he whispers, “okay?”

Peter nods. “Thanks.”

“Sure, Baby Spider Roll.”

“Oh, right,” Bucky says, “is this a ‘we can talk’ night?”

“Talk yes,” Bruce says, “pause no.”

“You got it.”

“It is highly unlikely that rift would open at the bottom of the ocean,” Thor mutters as he sits down on Natasha’s other side, “the pressure wouldn’t allow it. And the dimensional energy wouldn’t be as strong there.”

“It’s the premise of the movie,” Clint says through a spring roll, “you just gotta go with it.”

“Fine.”

Peter chuckles. They watch the opening montage of destruction in silence, as the Kaiju destroy city after city. Peter shuffles a little. Tony gives him a one-armed hug. No buildings are falling on anybody tonight.”

“See,” Steve mutters when the PPDC starts rolling, “why can’t _this_ just happen?”

“Because people are stupid, Cap,” Tony says easily, “and greedy as all get-out.”

Bucky snorts. “If that why the fucking _wall_ got traction?”

“In the movie,” Natasha sighs, “ _and_ in real life.”

“Shush. No depressing reminders of reality.”

“You shush.”

When Raleigh and Yancy start getting ready for Knifehead, Steve reaches down and laces his fingers through Bucky’s. They don’t let go, even as the epic soundtrack starts playing and they get their first look at the Jaeger.

“Okay,” Thor mutters when the Jaeger starts marching through the ocean, “that’s pretty cool.”

“Told you!”

The fight scene isn’t pretty. Everyone presses in a little closer just because, well. Because. When Raleigh stumbles out of the cockpit and collapses on the snowy ground, Bucky gives Steve’s hand a squeeze and they let go.

“Hey…” Thor squints at the screen when Marshall Pentecost is talking to the other members of the security committee, “this man looks like Heimdall.”

“Oh yeah.” Bruce narrows his eyes. “Huh. That’s kinda weird.”

“Extremely. I wonder if he knows.”

“Can’t he see everything?” Natasha pokes Clint with her foot and he passes her more M&Ms.

“I’ll have to ask him about it.”

Peter smiles when the screen shows a large black umbrella walking toward the helicopter in the rain. Mako Mori has entered the chat, people, and every other character’s hopes of being the best have exited stage left.

“Oh, hell yeah,” Pepper murmurs, and they exchange a smile. They’ve spent many an hour talking about badass female characters with Natasha and they always cycle back to Mako.

Of course, when Newt and Hermann show up on the screen, almost everyone bursts out laughing at how _similar_ they are to a really tired version of Bruce and Peter. Bruce catches Peter’s eye and winks.

“I really wanna see you two act like that at the next convention,” Tony jokes.

“What with the performace you put on every time,” Bruce counters, crossing his arms as he gets more comfortable, “I don’t think anyone would pay attention.”

“Hey!”

“Everyone shut up,” Clint yells, “it’s Max time!”

Peter laughs when the stubby little bulldog waddles across the screen. He does like Max, though nowhere near as much as Clint does. But Clint’s the biggest dog lover he’s ever met, so…

He takes a minute to just look around at his family. Everyone’s eyes are on the screen, except Natasha’s. She’s looking at him, one eyebrow raised. Peter nods. She smiles and reaches over Steve to pat his shoulder. Everyone looks so content.

“So, this Baby Hansen,” Thor says when Chuck starts being…Chuck, “is…interesting.”

“He’s a little asshole,” Sam mutters, fiddling with his chopsticks.

“Yes, that’s the word.”

“He doesn’t get much better,”

“Eh,” Bucky says, taking a soy sauce packet from Clint, “he’s alright.”

“The world is fighting giant aliens and you gotta take the time to be a dick to one of the only other people who can help you stop them? Dude, sort out your priorities.”

“Wow, wonder who _that’s_ targeted at.”

“Shut up and eat your sushi.”

Peter laughs, nuzzling into Steve’s shoulder, letting his eyes drift shut. He breathes in the smell of popcorn, salty pretzels, and Steve. It’s nice. It’s really nice. Especially after the long day.

“Yes,” he hears Natasha mutter, “call him _out._ ”

Ah. They must be at the kwoon trial scene.

“We should try this again, Nat.”

“You that eager to get your ass kicked again?”

“You snagged the prototype from Stark, how was I supposed to know that thing was electric?”

“Wait, _you’re_ the one who stole my prototype?”

Peter switches shoulders, gently butting his head against Tony’s. Tony huffs, reaching up to card his hand through Peter’s curls.

“Thanks, Baby Spider,” he hears faintly. He mumbles sleepily, trying to give her a thumbs up but then remembering he’s a little spider roll right now.

When the screen falls silent, he opens his eyes, watched Mako walk in the divesuit in the snow. This part…this part is always epic.

He does open his eyes for the Battle of Hong Kong. Mainly because those Jaegers are fucking _cool._

“You remember our strength tests, right,” Tony mutters, “what d’you think the tensile strength of those bad boys is?”

“Dunno,” he slurs, “guess we’ll have to build one.”

“Not you too!” Tony sighs when Peter nuzzles into his neck. He glances at Pepper and sighs again when she nods. “Alright, alright, we can have a look.”

  
“Let it be known,” Clint stage-whispers as he grabs a handful of pretzels, “that Tony Stark’s weakness is a sleepy spider.”

“Big talk from someone who piggybacked him around all last week.”

“Shh.”

When Otachi spreads her wings, Peter smiles. “She’s the best Kaiju, you can’t change my mind.”

“Here, here,” Sam says.

And the _sword…ugh._ So good.

That’s the thing about this movie, Peter decides, it’s either the most awesome dumb movie ever made or the dumbest awesome movie ever made. It’s got giant robots fighting giant aliens with bullshit physics sometimes, what’s not to love? And unlike most monster movies, it doesn’t wait to show you the monster.

And those monsters are _cool._

“Hey Tony,” Bruce calls, “maybe you should wear _his_ outfit to the next convention.”

“Hannibal Chau?”

“Yeah.”

“Sure.”

“No, wait, I forgot you actually will.”

“Too late, Brucie-bear,” Tony chuckles, “it’s happening.”

“What have I done,” Bruce mutters, making them laugh.

Peter smiles when they get the resolution of Pentecost’s story. He likes it, okay? It’s sweet. And if it kind of reminds him of Tony, well…that’s okay too. Even if he’s not _nearly_ as badass as Mako. He can dream.

A jaw-cracking yawn splits his jaw and Steve chuckles.

“Tired?” At Peter’s sleepy nod, he carefully takes the now-empty thermos and passes it to Clint. “You go ahead and sleep if you want to, Baby Spider. I’ll carry you to bed if you do.”

Peter hums, shifting back around to let Steve cuddle him. He hears Sam turn the volume down a little and closes his eyes as Newt and Hermann start talking about the Drift again. He is a little bit sad he probably won’t get to see the ending tonight, but that’s okay. He can watch it again whenever he wants.

He loses track of time, drifting in a half-awake fog for a while, dozing against Steve’s shoulder. It’s not until Steve shifts that he blinks back awake. The movie is over, and almost everyone else is gone.

“Sorry, Peter,” Steve murmurs, “didn’t mean to wake you. You wanna go to bed?”

Peter shakes his head. Steve nods. “You want out?”

He does like getting unwrapped. He hops to his feet, wobbling a little, giggling as Steve finds the end of the blanket.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

“And…spin!”

Steve pulls the end of the blanket and Peter whirls around like a top, throwing his arms out to keep his balance when he’s all the way unwound. Ooh. Ooh, he may have gone a bit too fast. Or stood up too quickly. Whatever the case, he collapses back into the couch, still giggling.

“All better,” Natasha jokes, ruffling his hair. She glances up at Steve who nods, going to return the blanket.

She looks down at Peter’s head in her lap, stroking his head gently. He’s had a big day, hasn’t he? And judging by the little furrow that’s starting to form between his eyebrows, he’s got something on his mind.

Her suspicions are confirmed when Peter sits up, his mouth tight, looking down as he fidgets with his hands in his lap. Natasha waits.

When he doesn’t move for a few minutes, she reaches forward to pat his shoulder.

“Once upon a time,” she murmurs, smiling gently when his gaze flicks to hers, “there was a forest. A small forest, not too big, where all sorts of creatures lived. Cats, snakes, bears, frogs, owls, dragons, spiders…all sorts.”

As she talks, she rubs soothing circles into his hips with her thumbs.

“And they all had secrets, because everybody does, and they all kept their secrets in different places. At the bottom of their ponds, tucked away in their burrows, hidden their nests…”

Natasha wraps an arm around Peter’s back, pulling him into her lap.

“Where does the little spider keep their secrets?”

She takes her free hand and lays it gently on Peter’s stomach.

“What about here, in their belly? Where all the spiderweb stays? Maybe if I poke it a bit—“ Natasha gently prods at a few spots, smiling when Peter giggles and squirms— “the secrets will come out. No, no, that’s a giggle. Maybe over here? No, those are more giggles. Hmm…well, this may just be a giggle button.”

A little squeeze here, a little pinch there. Natasha smiles when Peter’s face starts to glow that lovely pink again, his giggles still flowing out. She’s more than happy to sit here and lightly tickle Peter until he feels better, but when Peter starts gently batting at her chest and shoulders, trying to push her away, she relents.

“Hmm,” she murmurs, “well, I think there are only giggles in here. Let’s just…pat them a bit to calm them back down.”

She rubs his tummy firmly to soothe away any lingering tingles, then raises her hand to lay over his chest.

“What about here, in their chest? Right here…next to their heart. Oh, I can feel it,” she says, pressing her hand a little firmer, feeling the reassuring _thud,_ “it’s a strong heart. Which makes sense, after all, for our little spider. But…”

Natasha searches Peter’s face. Not yet.

“…no. No secrets here.”

Moving slowly, slow enough that Peter can stop her if he wants, Natasha tucks her hand against his neck, feeling his pulse against her hand.

“What about here,” she says, “in their throat? Right where all the smarts come tumbling out?”

It makes the tiniest smile come to Peter’s face but he shakes his head.

“Alright then. No. No secrets here.”

Natasha presses a quick kiss to Peter’s cheek before pulling away.

“Well,” she says softly, “I don’t know where else to look, little spider.”

_Please, Peter, let me help you._

Peter twists his hands in his lap. “I…I’m scared, Nat.”

“What’re you scared of, Peter?”

“I…I don’t know what to do about Flash,” he whispers, “I don’t want him to keep…to keep…”

“Bullying you?”

Peter nods, biting his lip, “but I don’t know how to make him stop.”

“Have you tried telling your teachers?”

_“You_ know that doesn’t really work,” Peter mumbles, and Natasha has to concede. It helps, sure, but…they’ll just do it where the teachers won’t see. And they’ll just make the bully apologize for the last straw, not everything leading up to it.

“And I’m sure you don’t want us to go to the Board.”

Peter shakes his head. “I don’t wanna take any learning opportunities away from Flash. And I don’t know the whole story.”

“But you want to do something.”

Swallowing heavily, Peter looks up at her. “Y-yeah.”

“Okay,” she says quietly, leaning forward to tuck a stray curl behind his ear, “then we’ll figure something out.”

“R-really?”

“Yeah,” Natasha murmurs, smiling in reassurance, “really, Peter. We can ask anyone else if they want to help too.”

“Can we…can we ask Aunt May too?”

“She’ll be the first one we ask,” Natasha promises, smiling when Peter wraps his arms around her, “aww…you’re welcome, Baby Spider.”

“Thanks, Natasha.”

“Of course, Peter. I’m so proud of you.” She ruffles his hair. “But why don’t we get you into bed, hmm? You’ve had a long day.”

“Mmkay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come yell at me on tumblr while we're all in quarantine. 
> 
> https://a-small-batch-of-dragons.tumblr.com/


End file.
